


Midnight Surprise

by AlwaysMyChoices



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMyChoices/pseuds/AlwaysMyChoices
Summary: Collins and Liam are the ideal royal couple, devoting all of their time to their positions and their country, but their dedication leaves their "goodnights" said over text rather than in the comforts of their own home. After falling asleep from another late-night call, Liam decided to pay a surprise visit to his wife.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Surprise

“You won’t be home until when?” my stomach dropped as I clutched my phone a bit tighter, hoping that I’d misheard my husband, but instead, I got a sigh of confirmation. Before Liam could explain himself, I let out a dramatic groan and fell into our king-size bed.

“Collins, I would be home sooner if I could… I miss you, too,” Liam’s voice was so disappointed that I momentarily forgot my own frustration and thought about my lonely husband stuck in meetings with boring dignitaries in Croatia, but that only made me miss him more. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in a month,” I admitted, tracing the wedding band on my finger.

When I married Liam, I knew that our marriage came with consequences. I wasn’t just marrying the love of my life. I was marrying the King of Cordonia and the monarchy that accompanied him. Lurking beneath the elegance and glamour of the Cordonian court, cutthroat nobles and logistic disasters haunted my nightmares, and there were days when I felt more like the crown than the woman wearing it.

For anyone else, I wouldn’t have been able to take it. I would have cracked under pressure and traded the tiara for an economy ticket back to New York, but it wasn’t just anyone else. It was Liam. For that man, I would go to hell and back.

Still, it would have been nice to actually see him for a change.

“You had that summit at the beginning of March, and when you got back, I was in Portavira working to rebuild the school after the flood. The only time we’ve been in the same city this month was during fashion week, and I was barely home because my press secretary was afraid my absence would send a bad message to the fashion community,” the agitation in my voice escalated until I was completely overwhelmed by the new responsibilities thrust upon me, and I forced myself to stop talking before I got even more worked up.

It had almost been a year since I married Liam, and I still felt like I was floundering in my new role as Queen. I smiled at all the right times and attended all the right events, but I was a ticking time bomb the media watched with scrutiny. It made the papers when I tripped at the cathedral on Christmas Day. I couldn’t imagine what would happen when I really messed up.

“Collins,” Liam’s voice oozed reassurance, and even from hundreds of miles away, I basked in the warmth of his affection. Sinking deeper into our bed, I took a deep breath and listened as he added, “You’re doing beautifully. You’re an amazing queen, and I am incredibly proud of you. You surpass every challenge thrown your way, and it’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

A smile perked at my lips, “Really?” I began to smooth the comforter, staring longingly at the empty side of the bed, “I thought you just married me because you like my dog.”

Liam’s hearty laugh warmed my heart, and I melted into the noise. God, I missed him…

“Well, we have a great dog,” Liam agreed.

“He’s taken over your side of the bed, by the way,” I bit my lower lip, “He probably won’t give it back when you get home.”

“I’ll be so thankful to be home that I wouldn’t mind sleeping on the floor,” Liam was so wistful that I felt a pang in my heart.

“I miss you, Liam,” my voice was raw with emotion, “I just wish you were here tonight.”

“I’ll be home as soon as possible, my love, I promise,” Liam stifled a yawn from the other line, and a rush of disappointment overcame me. We both needed to rest, but I just wanted to stay on the phone with him.

“You’re pretending you’re not tired again, Liam,” I accused my husband.

“I’m not pretending anything,” Liam insisted, and I could practically hear his posture stiffen as if trying to exude energy. But I knew my husband’s voice, and I knew when his job left him exhausted.

“Your queen commands you to sleep,” I put on my stately voice and did my best not to laugh in the process.

“Well, if my queen commands it, who am I to disobey?” Liam’s laugh broke my resolve, and soon, we were both laughing. For a moment, I could pretend that the distance disappeared and that he was here with me.

But when the laughter died down, the illusion slipped away, and we were just two people separated by obligations and trying to connect through lame jokes in the middle of the night. This was us, the real us. Even when the monarchy pulled us apart, we were just Collins and Liam, and we were madly in love even when miles apart.

“I’d ask you to call me when you wake up, but you wake up too early,” I mumbled, my voice growing weary with sleep.

“I love you, Collins Rys,” Liam’s whisper lulled me further into slumber.

“I love you more, Liam Rys,” I smiled, my words growing jumbled as sleep washed over me.

I’m not sure when I hung up the phone or if I fell asleep with Liam still on the line, but at some point, I drifted to sleep and snuggled my corgi to ignore the empty side of the bed next to me. Even in sleep, I missed my husband. Before Liam, I always loved sleeping alone. I rejoiced in taking up the whole bed and hogging every available blanket, but now, I was too busy being enveloped in loneliness to enjoy the high thread count.

—–

Thud.

I stirred from sleep, squinting through the dimly lit bedroom for the source of the sound, but I was too groggy to identify it. Deciding it must have been Chance, I closed my eyes once more and nuzzled further into the memory foam.

“Collins…”

I shifted in bed, writing off the voice as a hazy dream, but then I heard it again.

“Collins Alexander Rys…”

I groaned, “Who is it?”

Afraid that it was some assistant waking me up, I hugged my pillow even tighter and held on to sleep as much as I could.

“Someone who loves you,” two arms snaked around my waist, filling me with warmth and comfort as they pulled me closer to them like a missing puzzle piece.

“I’m married,” I declared, sleep leaving me in a stupor as I continued to fight the distraction for rest.

Liam’s hearty laugh cut through the drowsiness, and in an instant, it was crystal clear. I knew that voice. I knew that touch, and I knew that laugh.

“Liam?” I gasped, searching in the darkness for the source as I shifted in bed. Liam’s ocean blue eyes shone back at me, reflecting the little light in the bedroom, and I was struck with love in his gaze. Tears prickled in my eyes as my fingertips hovered over his face, too afraid to touch him and find it was all a dream, “Are you really here?”

“I’m here, Love,” Liam’s hands gently rested on top of mine, encouraging me to touch his face and feel the proof for myself. Tears slipped down my cheek as I felt the familiar prickle of his five o’clock shadow on my palm, and I leaned my forehead to his.

“What are you doing here? You said you’d be in Croatia!” I could hardly contain the excitement bubbling up and threatening to explode in a fit of giggles.

“I realized I’d rather be here with you than stay for the formality of useless negotiations,” Liam admitted, blushing slightly as he admitted that he neglected a kingly duty, “Besides, they were left in the capable care of Madeleine. Either they’ll do as she wants or be so relieved to see me in her place at the next meeting that they’ll comply.”

I chuckled softly, but in all honesty, I couldn’t pay attention to what he said. I was so amazed that he was here. He was really here, with me.

“Collins, are you alright?” Concern filled Liam’s voice as he wiped a tear from my cheek, and I laughed as I struggled to wipe another tear away.

“I’m okay,” I reassured him, “I’m just so happy. I’ve missed you so much, Liam.”

“Not as much as I’ve missed you,” Liam’s fingers tangled in my hair, and I shivered as his lips brushed across mine.

It had been so long since I’d kissed him- a real kiss, not just a peck on the lips as we both rushed to get ready in the morning. I took a deep breath of his cologne, recognizing the smooth spice as it tickled my nose, and I enjoyed the sweet taste on my lips. Even as I sensed the exhaustion in his embrace, I felt the love in every move he made.

I let out an audible whine when Liam pulled away, earning his laugh, and I continued to pout as he stroked my face.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he asked.

“Once or twice,” I teased, beaming back at him.

Liam’s lips pressed affectionally against my forehead, and I sighed contentedly.

“You know… you kind of lied to me tonight,” I murmured.

“I did not!” Liam insisted incredulously.

“You told me that you were staying in Croatia for two more days!” I asserted.

“I was before my wonderful wife lured me away,” Liam couldn’t keep up the appearance of seeming mad at my accusation as he failed to contain the laughter building in his throat.

“You didn’t tell me that though!” I swatted his shoulder playfully.

“Well, consider it April Fools, love,” Liam’s arms looped around mine, his head tucking into my shoulder as his breath began to even out. I knew he was finally giving in to his exhaustion and could easily fall asleep at any moment, so I was quick to add.

“It’s April 2nd, Liam.”

“It’s the effort that counts,” Liam smiled into my neck.

And at that moment, with Liam’s limbs tangled in mine and us both struggling to stay asleep, I knew that this was it. These moments were worth it all. And I wasn’t sure I’d ever loved him more.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as "it's the thought that counts" on Tumblr by @AlwaysMyChoices


End file.
